NIMH responds to approximately 100,000 inquiries a year, sending one or more publications in response to many of them. In addition, the Institute sends bulk quantities of publications, posters and other information materials to health fairs, conferences, advocacy groups, etc. This contract provides for a warehouse and processing center to provide the necessary services, facilities, and qualified personnel to receive shipments of publications and other information materials, provide storage and inventory services, and prepare bulk materials for shipment; provide fulfillment services to include the picking, pulling of materials according to packing slips, collating, assembling, stuffing of packages and envelopes, labeling and sealing, and other services related to the packaging of printed material; and delivery of packaged materials to a postal facility.